Error de Tinta
by A-Timewontfly
Summary: Un error en una carta lleva a Rose a dudar de los sentimientos que le tiene a su amigo. Actúa por impulso y las consecuencias...no serán tan malas. One Shot.


Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesita que tenia en el dormitorio, no se animó a encender la luz pues la ultima vez que lo había hecho había terminado con sus tobillos hacia arriba, cortesía de su mejor amigo Albus Potter.

El rubio estaba intentando escribir una carta en medio de la oscuridad, pues su otra mejor amiga, Rose Weasley, le había enviado una lechuza un poco tonta…que llego un _poco_ tarde, y la carta pedía…bueno exigía que la contestara cuanto antes si no tendría que afrontar la cólera de la pelirroja.

Mojó la pluma en el tintero… después de varios intentos de atinarle, comenzó a garabatear a ciegas en el pergamino, intentando no manchar la mesa.

'_Para la próxima te mataré, esta lechuza es muy lenta…lamento contestarte tan tarde…o un tanto temprano según como sea la energía de esta lechuza…'_…_'Mañana, luego del desayuno te espero en la Torre del Reloj, hablaremos todo lo que haga falta allí…No quiero dejar nada sin hablar, además…no puedo hacer lo que quiero por carta'_

Intento escribir todo eso en el pergamino…Le pasó la mano y se dio cuenta que la tinta todavía estaba húmeda así que sopló un poco la carta para que se secara la tinta negra, lo enrolló y lo ató en la pata de la lechuza.

Vio como la lechuza se alejaba en el oscuro y nublado cielo…ahora que lo pensaba podría haberse acercado a la ventana y haber escrito la carta con la poca luz que se filtraba por las nubes del cielo. Se refregó los ojos para poder aclararse, pues por el sueño que tenía no podía ver muy bien…

-¡MIERDAA!- Gritó con todo lo que le daba la voz y doblándose por la cintura para tocarse los pies.

-¡YO NO FUI, NO ME CULPES A MI JAMES POTTER JUNIOR! - Bramó Albus levantándose de un salto de su cama y mirando hacia todos lados, sobresaltado por el grito de su rubio amigo.

Los ojos de Scorpius lagrimeaban por el dolor de haberse golpeado el dedo meñique del pie con la pata de su cama…y claro por lo cómico que acababa de expresar Albus.

A la mañana cuando bajaron a desayunar, Scorpius observó la mesa de Gryffindor para ver si allí estaba Rose, pero ante su sorpresa ella no estaba en la larga mesa.

Comió apresuradamente, sin importar lo que se llevaba a la boca; Pero en una ocasión agarro la mano de Albus y la mordió.

-¡MALDITA SEAS MALFOY! - Grita Albus quitando su mano de la boca de Scorpius de un tirón.

-¡Potter! - Lo regaña un profesor. - Cuidadito con las palabras

-_'Cuidadito con las palabras' -_Farfulla Albus, imitando, en manera de burla, al profesor_ - _Está bien que tengas hambre, Scor, Pero no es para que te comas mi deliciosa carne, envuelta en mi exquisita piel suave con aroma a vainilla fresca y brisa de pino en invierno… - Mientras Albus bromeaba, Scorpius le toma un dedo y vuelve a morderle. Con una sonrisa le sigue la corriente:

-Mmm, muy rica… ¡simplemente deliciosa!, Albus...Déjame decirte algo… ¡DEJA DE DECIR PABADAS DE UNA VEZ! - Apresurado agarra unos libros y mira al enrojecido Albus - Lo siento, estoy con el tiempo justo - Ríe Scorpius levantándose; Justo para esquivar un manotazo de su amigo Potter.

Scorpius corre para que Albus no lo alcance, pero cuando echa un vistazo hacia atrás Albus no está persiguiéndolo…_Es un vago_, piensa Scorpius mientras sonríe…pues a salido triunfante del juego del canibalismo.

El rubio va hasta la torre del reloj, donde espera a que su amiga se digne a llegar… pero Rose tampoco va allí; Extrañado sigue esperando hasta que se hace la hora de ir a su primera clase: Historia de la Magia, que justamente comparte con Gryffindor.

El profesor iba de un lado para el otro, intentando hacer entender a Rose sobre la esclavitud voluntaria de los Elfos Domésticos, pero indudablemente la pelirroja no iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a ese tema.

-Pero es una injusticia, Profesor - Opinó La muchacha, acalorada por la discusión.

-Sin embargo, Señorita Weasley, a los Elfos domésticos le gusta su trabajo, les gusta servir a los magos - Repuso el profesor con cara de solemnidad y la voz tranquila.

- Y como bien dijo es un trabajo, y según la ética y la lógica en un trabajo se debe pagar…y que yo sepa a ningún elfo domestico se le paga por los servicios que brinda… - Contraataco Rose parándose de su banco, Haciendo que todos se sorprendieran; Ya que Rose era una alumna ejemplar…era muy raro verla desafiar a un profesor.

Algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin Dieron un bufido al escuchar que se le debía pagar a un ser inferior por perdonarle la vida.

-Lamento cortar nuestra disputa, Señorita Weasley…pero necesito dar una clase - Dice al fin el profesor, hastiado, interrumpe a la Muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos.

-Si, lo lamento mucho, Profesor - Se disculpa Rose en un susurro por poco inaudible y se sienta, no sin antes acomodarse un poco el uniforme, en su lugar. Casi al mismo tiempo ella se da vuelta disimuladamente para fijar su mirada en los brillosos ojos grises de Scorpius. El examen visual de la pelirroja al Rubio transmite Ansiedad, Nerviosismo y… ¿Vergüenza?... ¿Los ojos de Rose destilaban Vergüenza?

Scorpius le sonrió de medio lado y Rose se sonroja hasta casi alcanzar el intenso color de su enrulado y extenso cabello.

Apenas toco la hora para salir de la clase Rose recogió sus cosas y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, sin siquiera cruzar mirada con Scorpius.

_¿Y ahora qué le sucede a esta chica, estará molesta por lo que le dijo este mequetrefe de profesor?..._Pensaba Scorpius ante la actitud de Rose.

Scorpius siguió a la pelirroja muchacha y la encontró sentada enfrente al lago. Vio la oportunidad para hablar con ella sobre la carta y se acercó, se sentó junto a ella, y la miró fijamente.

Automáticamente Rose se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, ella quería que él le confirmara lo que le había escrito en esa extraña carta...Pues no creía que eso fuera verdad, y tampoco creía que ella pudiera dudar tanto de sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Rose? - Preguntó extrañado el rubio. - ¿Te molesto el _profercista_ ese?

-¿_Profercista_? - Preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño ante tan extraña palabra.

-Si,…Bueno.. Es la fusión entre _Racista_ y _Profesor_… ¿Fue eso? - Admitió Scorpius, sonriendo y rascándose distraídamente la nuca.

-No, La...La Carta - Balbuceó Rose, sin poder decir otra cosa más coherente.

-De eso mismo te quería hablar… ¿Porqué no fuiste a la Torre del Reloj?...Me hiciste esperar - le reprochó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Lo…Lo siento, es que…no sabia si era correcto.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Correcto?...Pero... ¿Me dices que no es correcto hacer una fiesta para Albus?...Bueno, tienes un poco de razón…La profesora McGonagall se arrugaría aún más… (Si es que eso es posible, claro)… Si se enterará que vamos a entrar al colegio botellas de Whisky de Fuego, pero… ¡Ni que hiciéramos algo como para ir a Azkaban, Rose! …- Exclamó Scorpius.

Pero Rose no lo escuchaba… ¿Esa carta…esa estúpida carta era solo por la maldita y endemoniada fiesta?

- ¡Rose!

-Espera…, esa carta que me mandaste…en medio de mi hermoso y majestuoso sueño… ¿Era solo por lo de Albus? - Preguntó Rose, intentando aclarar sus locas ideas.

-Claro que Si… ¿Por qué otra cosa sería? - se extrañó Scorpius

-Pero… ¡Allí dice otra cosa! - Chilló Rose, desesperada por si hubiera malentendido la borroneada carta.

-¿Qué?... ¡No!...Te escribí que te iba a matar por la hora en que esa inútil lechuza llegó, y te citaba a la Torre del Reloj…y... eso, creo que nada más. - Explicó Scorpius, intentando recordar

-¡¿NADA MÁS? -Repitió Rose.

Asustado por la violencia de su amiga negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Rose palideció. Bajo su mirada a su túnica y sacó el manchado pergamino.

-_'Para la próxima te besaré, esta lechuza es muy linda…lamento contestarte tan tarde…o un tanto temprano según como sea la energía de esta lechuza…'_…_'Mañana, luego del desayuno te espero en la Torre del Reloj, aclararemos todo lo que haga falta allí…No quiero dejar nada sin acabar, además… no puedo hacer lo que quiero por carta'_- Leyó Rose ruborizándose aún más, por lo que ella había entendido de esa carta.

-¡¿Qué? - Exclamó Scorpius arrebatándole la carta de las manos de Rose…Releyó las desprolijas letras y no se entendía casi nada…pero lo que había leído Rose era lo que se podía leer en los garabatos del pergamino.

-Lo siento...Eso no era lo que quería decirte…Lo siento… Es que estaba la luz apagada, y no veía bien…y bueno… ¡No soy ni un murciélago ni un gato!... ¡No tengo la habilidad para ver en medio de la oscuridad!…, aún

-¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy!... ¡Estuve toda la mañana carcomiéndome la conciencia…pensando el porque me querrías besar y me vienes a decir que esas cochinas y desgravadas letras dicen otra cosa y no es lo que yo alcanzaba a leer…! ¡Y debo decirte que debes mejorar tu caligrafía, creo que hasta un niño de tres años escribe con una letra más entendible que tú!

-¡No critiques mi letra, no tienes porque reprocharme nada…que digamos tu no tienes la letra más hermosa de todo el universo!

-Yo no dije eso, Pero yo no ando mandando cartas que sean fácilmente malinterpretadas… ¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE ALLÍ DECIA OTRA COSA…SI ALLÍ NO SE ENTENDIA N…?

-¡Bueno…si tanto quieres que te besé, lo haré! - Espetó Scorpius acercándose precipitadamente a Rose y besándola.

Con sorpresa Rose cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso. A pesar de que esa carta estaba amenazándola, en este momento…Scorpius la besaba con pasión y dulzura a la vez.

Cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Rose sostenía a Scorpius por la camisa, arrugándola por la fuerza con que la aferraba.

-Y… ¡hubieras encendido la luz, tarado! - Le dijo Rose con una boba sonrisa.

-Pero, si hubiera encendido la luz…no podría estar aquí…ni siquiera habría una fiesta para Albus, pues estoy seguro que Albus hubiera agarrado una silla y me la hubiera partido en la espalda en ese mismo momento si prendía la luz. Si lo despiertas…se vuelve un autentico león…quizás sea un animago y nunca se le ocurrió comentárnoslo

Rose rió ante la barbaridad que había dicho el muchacho, y volvió a besarlo.

A pesar de haber sido un error, que muchas veces un error cuesta mucho…Las consecuencias de este no fueron ni muy severas, ni muy desagradable para ambos.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado, debo admitir que no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas con humor...esto es lo que me ha salido...

Agradesco si la leiste... y claro también agradesco reviews :)

_Aguss.-_


End file.
